


Uciec w Twoje ramiona

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, ale nie pamiętam numeru odcinka, inspirowane sceną z pierwszego sezonu Teen Wolfa, no spoilers w każdym razie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Trener Sama zauważył go gdzieś, gdzie nie powinien być.Tekst na temat 13 (uciekać) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.   Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN. Miał być Sabriel i miał wystąpić lizak.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



Kiedy trener chciał go zabić za pojawienie się na szkolnej dyskotece (przecież powinien odpoczywać przed zawodami), Sam nie miał wyjścia — musiał uciekać. Przeciskając się przez tłum, myślał tylko o dwóch rzeczach: jak wyjść z tego żywym oraz jak bardzo zabije brata za namówienie go na to.

 _Daj spokój, wszyscy tam będą_. _A twój trener w życiu się nie dowie._

Jasne. Miał się nigdy nie dowiedzieć, a jakimś cudem zauważył go już po kilkunastu minutach. I rozpoczął gonitwę, wyglądając jak wściekły rosomak.

Sam dopadł do bocznego wyjścia i zaklął, orientując się, że było ono zamknięte.

Rozejrzał się. W oddali dostrzegł Deana wraz z jego chłopakiem, Michałem, i wszystkimi albo prawie wszystkimi braćmi i kuzynami rzeczonego. Rzucił się naprędce w ich stronę. Bo skoro to przez nich się tutaj znalazł, to niech oni wyciągają go z tego bagna.

Niestety. Zanim tam dotarł, Dean z Michałem zniknęli na parkiecie, tak samo znajomi mu Lucyfer, Balthazar, Castiel czy Ambriel. Pozostałych nie znał, nie dzielił z nimi żadnych zajęć, część pewnie była na tę szkołę za stara lub za młoda, a część chodziła do innej. W końcu Shurleyowie dostawali, co chcieli i wchodzili, gdzie chcieli, więc nie widzieli problemu w zakazie wstępu dla kogoś spoza grona uczniów lub osób towarzyszących.

Widząc zbliżającego się trenera — do tej pory tłum, przez który musieli się obaj przecisnąć, był bardziej łaskawy dla Sama — podjął szybką decyzję. Trudno, że ich nie znał. Złapała jednego z braci albo kuzynów albo znajomych Shurleyów, tego, który stał najbliżej, i odwrócił w swoją stronę, od razu obejmując w pasie.

— O nic nie pytaj — powiedział szybko. — Po prostu tańcz. To kwestia życia i śmierci.

— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiedział jego przypadkowy partner, łapiąc go za szyję i przywierając do niego dość ciasno.

Sam podziękował niebiosom, że trafił mu się jeden z tych wyluzowanych Shurleyów. Michał zapewne by się odsunął, Castiel spłonął rumieńcem i zdecydowanie nie wyglądał tak naturalnie, a Rafał stał jak kłoda w miejscu. (Za to Balthazar pewnie już wpychałby mu język do gardła, więc w gruncie rzeczy dobrze, że już go tu nie było).

— Ale to bardzo słaby tekst na podryw, wiesz? — dodał mężczyzna, chichocząc.

— To nie był…

— Winchester! — W tej chwili dotarł do niech jego trener.

— Tak, trenerze? — zapytał tonem niewiniątka Sam, odwracając się w stronę nauczyciela. Jego partner z przypadku przywarł do jego boku, również patrząc na mężczyznę z wyczekiwaniem.

— Co ty tu…! Co ja ci…! Co to w ogóle ma być?! — wykrzyknął ten.

Bracia, kuzyni i przyjaciele Shurleyów zaczęli zbierać się wokół nich z założonymi rękami na piersiach. Sam kątem oka zauważył, że nawet Balthazar się znalazł i zbliżali się do nich Michał. Ta rodzina działała jak mafia, była na to dostatecznie duża, ale kroczący za swoim chłopakiem Dean również wyglądał na szczerze zaaferowanego.

— Ma pan coś do naszego brata? — powiedział Lucyfer, wyglądając na gotowego zabić za choćby jedno złe słowo o młodszym (bo Sam wiedział, że tylko Michał był starszy) bracie.

— Co? Nie! Winchester…

— O, czyli o jego chłopaku? — Tym razem głos zabrał Balthazar. — Czyżby był pan uprzedzony?

— To bardzo spory grzech — dodał Castiel, tonem typowym dla grzecznego syna pastora. Wbrew pozorom, ten potrafił sporo zdziałać. A trener na dodatek był wierzący i należał do zboru Chucka Shurleya.

— Ale ja nie o tym, Winchester nie zasłużył na…

— Czyli ma pan coś do mojego brata? — spytał Dean, który nawet bez Michała u swojego boku, wyglądałby groźnie. Z Shurleyem obok wyglądał na dodatek wpływowo.

— Ale… Ale oni nie są razem! — spróbował w tę stronę.

— Jak dla mnie wyglądają całkiem razem — stwierdziła jedna z… kuzynek. A reszta pokiwała głowami.

— Winchester nie jest gejem!

— Jego pierwszy pocałunek był z chłopakiem, jak dla mnie wystarczający powód, by uznać go za bi — stwierdził Dean, a Sam przewrócił oczami. I, ryzykując przy tym splamienie planu, przechylił głowę, przysunął nieznajomego Shurleya bliżej i pocałował go.

— Wystarczy? — spytał potem trenera, wciąż zachowując minę niewiniątka.

— Ale… A żeby cię szlag trafił — stwierdził w końcu trener, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął przeciskać przez tłum z powrotem.

Sam odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał na ciągle otaczających ich Shurleyów.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, kiwając im głową. — To było imponujące.

— Spoko — stwierdził Balthazar, a reszta wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła się rozchodzić. — Chciałbyś nas zobaczyć, gdy ktoś naprawdę jest homofobem.

— Krew się leje — zaśmiała się Anna, a potem pociągnęła brata za łokieć w sobie znaną stronę. Sam zorientował się, że został ze swoim tajemniczym partnerem praktycznie sam na sam.

I ciągle miał rękę na jego talii i trzymał go bardzo blisko siebie.

— Um, tobie też dziękuję, oczywiście — powiedział, odsuwając się w końcu. Mężczyzna u jego boku wydawał się tak naturalny, że Sam aż poczuł dreszcze zimna. — Uratowałeś mi życie.

— Czyli to nie był tekst na podryw — stwierdził prosto mężczyzna, sięgając do kieszeni i wyciągając… dwa lizaki. Jednego zaproponował Samowi, na co ten przystał, a drugiego szybko otwierając i wkładając do buzi. Potem powiedział, trochę sepleniąc przez rzeczony słodycz: — Gabriel Shurley.

— Sam Winchester — odpowiedział Sam. — I nie, nie był.

— O co w zasadzie chodziło?

— Trener chciał, żebym odpoczął przed jutrzejszymi zawodami i tutaj nie przychodził — wyjaśnił. — Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę?

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie zasysając się bardziej na lizaku.

— Może… — Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru Sam uznał, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Znów położył rękę na talii Gabriela i przysunął go do siebie. — O nic nie pytaj, po prostu tańcz. To kwestia życia i śmierci.

Odpowiedział mu szczery śmiech, ale po chwili jego szyję znów objęły ręce Gabriela.

— Czy twój ojciec był złodziejem? — powiedział ten, a Sam musiał powstrzymać własne parsknięcie, by móc usłyszeć resztę podrywu. — Bo ukradł blask gwiazd i skrył go w twoich oczach.

— Łał, zdecydowanie wygrałeś — zaśmiał się Winchester, pochylając bardziej do niższego mężczyzny. — Ale jeśli mój ojciec był złodziejem, to uczył się od twojego. Nie widziałem piękniejszych oczu od twoich.

— O Boże, proszę, nie. — We wspomnianych oczach Gabriela pojawiły się łzy. — Kupiłeś mnie już na kwestii życia i śmierci, chociaż to wciąż słaby tekst.

— Czy w ramach rewanżu za uratowanie życia zaakceptujesz taniec, pocałunek i mój numer telefonu?

Gabriel pokiwał głową, a Sam wyjął mu z ust lizaka i pocałował mocno.


End file.
